Steven Universe: Late night predicament
by terrietont
Summary: Platonic Lapidot Lapis teaches Peridot how to "sleep" but soon the once proud technician will learn of "Nightmares"


Steven Universe: Late night predicament

 **Note: I actually didn't have an interest in this show for while (mostly because the first episode was average at best) but as I tried watching it again I fell in love with it and as it progressed it kept getting better and I kept watching more and more. I quickly fell in love with a particular character, due to her amazing character arc and her personality. You all know who this character is right ;).I also love the normal gems and the villains too. I also have deep apperchiation for the minor characters like the rubies and Bismuth.It's funny because I've been into gemstones for a long time and never actually watched this show about sentient gemstones. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Now I finally watched it and I am completely obsessed so I decided to write some fanfiction of my favorite characters.**

So enjoy!

It was a slow night at the barn. Peridot had been working on something for a while and didn't even think to take a break.

Lapis was getting worried of her roommate.

Peridot would try to hang out with Amethyst and Steven but occasionally

get distracted and slur over her words.

Lapis smiled. It was time Peridot learnt about some complex needs.

Sleep.

Lapis didn't need to sleep all the time, she just liked to do it, to turn off and not worry about anything.

Peridot however has stubborn and persistent. She'd try some new things if Steven convinced her. However it was just Lapis and her.

Lapis had tried to convince her before to "go to sleep" because she'd "feel better and more refreshed" to do more work later. Peridot chuckled loudly in disbelief at that. Proudly stating that "a certified kindergartner and technician does not need to sleep"

Tonight Lapis wanted to teach her about sleep and how it can help.

Peridot was working on something, some sort of satelite machine.

Lapis watched as the green gem began to work slower.

Lapis peaked over to the side and saw her face. Her eyes were squinting and her mouth was falling

agape.

"Peridot"

Peridot turned to her. "Yes Lapis?"

"You should really get some sleep" Lapis exclaimed pointing to the dark circles under her eyes.

"Gems don't need sleep, especially me"

She stated proudly pointing to herself. Lapis rolled her eyes.

"You look like you do" Peridot looked almost offended by that statement.

"Lazuli, look: I am fine" She stated standing up as strong as she could.

Lapis looked at her worryingly. Peridot sighed rubbing her temples.

"Look, if you're that concerned-" Peridot began.

"I can try the... sleeping... thing" she said nervously.

Lapis smiled relaxed.

Lapis soon had a small mattress and a blanket, Steven and the gems were clearing out the house, there happened to be a matress, Steven brought to out to the barn thinking Lapis might want it.

"Alright... how does this sleeping thing work?" Peridot asked grumpily standing on the mattress

"First you have to lie down" Lapis explained.

Peridot sighed and sat down rather than lie down.

"This is lying down right?" She asked.

"No. Lie down not sit down" Lapis said.

Peridot grumbled and lay down on her back. "Is this correct?" She asked.

Lapis nodded.

"Now what?"

Lapis closed her eyes and pointed to them. "Now close your eyes"

Peridot reluctantly did. "How about now? Am I sleeping now? Or is there more requirements?"

Lapis groaned. "You're not supposed to talk"

Peridot grumbled loudly. "Why are there so many irrational steps to this earth ritual?!" She asked.

Peridot looked around. "Lapis"

Lapis was already fast asleep.

Peridot began to feel uneasy with there being no sound. "Uhh... okay I'll just go to sleep" She said, more to herself.

Peridot closed her eyes again. Her expression shifted from concentrating to relaxed to unconscious.

Peridot woke up rubbing her head. She looked around confused. The room was bright and yellow. Her saw figures in a foggy window. There was a field of electric energy around he window.

She suddenly saw the field dissipate.

She gasped loudly as massive rocks picked her up. They looked sort of like Jasper's and they had yellow imprinted all over them.

"Put me down you Clods!" She kicked about as the Jasper's just held tighter.

Peridot noticed she was taller, she had her Limb Enhancers back, somehow.

"I'll use my electric blaster on you" She threatened. The Jasper's laughed.

She wasn't expecting that kind of response.

Suddenly the Jasper's were no where to be found as she found herself in a large yellow room. It was so bright she could hardly see.

Peridot felt every inch of her body numb. She felt shivers rush down her back.

"Y-Yellow Diamond?..." she whimpered as the tall towering figure of Yellow Diamond approached her.

"You" Yellow Diamond spoke in fury.

"You're the rebel Peridot, the one who disobeyed my orders and... called me a Clod" Yellow Diamond growled with rage.

Peridot stepped back, sweat dripping down her body as she couldn't get a word out of her mouth.

"You will be shattered for your crimes!" Yellow Diamond lifted her boot as Peridot screamed out watching the boot collide into her.

"NOOO!" The screams of a green Gem rang out. Lapis looked over at a frantic Peridot.

"Yellow Diamond was going to squish me!" Peridot yelled in panic.

Lapis looked at her unfazed. "I saw" she said in concern.

Peridot blinked twice not quite believing what she heard. "Wait, what?"

Lapis looked at her forehead. "You had a nightmare, I saw it coming from your gem"

Peridot flushed. "It did?"

She held tightly onto her legs. "I never want to sleep again..." she shivered.

Lapis held onto her shoulder. "I'm glad you gave it a try, and I'm sorry that you had a nightmare"

Peridot looked up at her scared. "Lapis, can you explain a nightmare to me?"

Lapis thought for a moment. "When you go to sleep, you can have these things called "dreams". They're kind of like moving pictures in your mind and sometimes you can have bad dreams or nightmares based in memory or thought"

Peridot looked down. "I guess I have a worry that Yellow Diamond might shatter me if she ever gets to me.."

"Do you ever have nightmares when you sleep?" Peridot asked.

Lapis frowned sadly. "Yes. All the time"

"I always see myself back inisde the mirror, I see myself being shattered and I see Steven... die"

Lapis felt tears clouding her eyes. Peridot's eyes widened in worry.

"Lapis! Are you okay?" She asked truly concerned for her barnmate.

Lapis smiled weakly. "Y-yeah I'm fine"

Peridot hugged tightly onto her friend, Steven hugs others when they feel sad, maybe that would make Lapis feel better? Peridot had to give it a try.

Lapis felt surprised as the green gem embraced her, but she relaxed

"Thanks Peridot" Lapis said smiling

Peridot smiled warmly.

"That's what friends are for"

Lapis smiled back.

Peridot shuddered remembering about her nightmare.

"There's no way I'm going back to sleep again"

Lapis laughed and rolled her eyes.

 **So how was that? Was that okay for my first Steven Universe fanfic? I will try to write some based on the main characters as well, and if you enjoyed it please let me know if you want more.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
